


marks on your skin (aren't who you are)

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Thor friendship is so important to me, Gen, Thor on Midgard, so i wrote a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fall in love, a mark appears on your skin. Black for requited, red for unrequited, green for platonic. To Darcy, they are the most beautiful things in the world.</p><p>Too bad she doesn't have any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marks on your skin (aren't who you are)

In this universe, tally marks appear on your wrist whenever you fall in love with someone. And Darcy Lewis thinks that they are the most beautiful things in the world. To be able to see when someone loves you, and when someone doesn’t. To save yourself the heartbreak of asking someone out who doesn’t love you in return, although sometimes it doesn’t work like that. But, even though she thinks they are the most beautiful things in the world to her, it’s too bad she doesn’t have any.

She was born without the ability to generate marks, and for her whole life it’s made her an outcast. Her DNA has made sure that she is never able to truly feel like she belongs, and for that, she has hated herself. But sometimes, there are these small moments that make her feel like she belongs.

“Lady Darcy, I must inquire on what the marks on Lady Jane’s wrist are, and why you don’t seem to have any?” Thor boomed at her one day. She wanted to answer his question politely, to be mature about it, but, to her horror, she felt her eyes well up with tears. This was not how she wanted to be seen, so against everything her brain was telling her, she followed her heart and ran to the elevators.

Thor, on the other hand, looked confused. Jane, from her position on the kitchen bench, had witnessed everything, and felt her heart go out to Darcy. “I’m sorry, Lady Jane, but do you know if I have offended Lady Darcy in any way?”

And Jane nodded solemly, watching as Thor’s face dropped. She got up from her position on the bar and walked over to him, sitting him down and carefully explaining what the marks where, and why Darcy didn’t have any.

“Do you understand Thor,” Jane asked as she finished with him.

“Yes Lady Jane, I understand what I have to do.” This elicited a confused reaction from Jane, but she didn’t question it, as Thor got up and moved towards the study. Jane could hear rustling, the sound of objects being pushed together, before it stopped and Thor strode out and to the elevators.

He eventually found her sitting on the green roof, her legs dangling over the edge of Stark Tower.

“Lady Darcy, may I sit?” he inquired gently, and he watched her hand make a patting motion on the concrete next to her. He assumed that that was a positive answer, and so he sat down.

“Lady Jane explained it to me, the marks on the wrists.” Darcy looked away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. But that wasn’t what Thor wanted to do. So he grabbed her wrist, pulled a green pen out of his pocket and drew two straight lines on it.

“One is for Lady Jane, and one is for me. And Lady Darcy, don’t ever let the marks that aren’t on your skin determine your worth as a person, for they will lie every time.” Thor got up to leave, but Darcy pulled him into a hug before he even had the chance to move anywhere.

“Thankyou,” she whispered hoarsely, tears wetting Thor’s shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and she realised that maybe, no matter what her wrist said, she had people that loved her. And that was really what it was all about.


End file.
